evenstevensfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret World of Girls
Secret World of Girls was the fifth episode of the second season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on July 20, 2001. Plot Ren is having a "young women's all-night forum" (better known as a slumber party) and she wants everyone to clear out of the house on Saturday night. All the family members agree, including Louis, who says he'll be sleeping over at Twitty's. Although, he's got a plan - to put hidden cameras in the house and broadcast the evening as "The Secret World of Girls," charging $10 a head to his fellow male students to watch. However, will the arrival of their new little friend Beans spoil the fun? Louis puts the equipment into the room the girls will be in so he can see them on his TV from downstairs. On the night of the party Louis pretends that he is going to Twitty's and then they go into the basement. The people come and watch but the girls leave. They come back but two plugs get disconnected and they get Beans to go fix it. Beans fixes it and comes back only to have Louis shove him to the side. Angry at Louis, Beans leaves and tells the girls what Louis did and they go down the stairs to confront them. All the guys run out of the house, but just as Louis almost makes it out of the window Ren grabs his ankle and pulls him back into the house. They then take Louis and give him a makeover causing his face to itch. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *A.J. Trauth as Alan Twitty *Margo Harshman as Tawny Dean *Lauren Frost as Ruby Mendel *Brenden Jefferson as Ryan Zellpepper *Steven Anthony Lawrence as Beans *Fred Meyers as Tomas Gribalski *Kenya Williams as Monique Taylor Trivia *Books that Ren was going to bring to the slumber party for discussion included Dostoevsky's Crime and Punishment, Louisa May Alcott's Little Women, and volumes by Shakespeare and Plato! *One of our viewers who must be a bit of a lip-reader tells us that when the girls are playing "The One Thing You Would Never Want A Boy to Know," Monique begins by saying, "Well, I once had this dream, that I was on a stranded island with Ryan Zellpepper. Anyway, I can't believe I'm saying this, but there we were stranded, so finally we turned to each other. And I..." Then when the sound goes out she says "...grabbed him in my arms." *Telephone number on the flyer Louis and Beans pass out: 555-5433. *Louis had the entire house wired for "security purposes" back in "What'll Idol Do?" Back then the camera's were unnoticeable. But in this episode they only set the camera up in the living room. What happened to the security cameras? And why was this one so incredibly easy to trace (unlike the others)? *When Tawny comes over looking for Louis she has a conversation with Ren in the kitchen about where he is. Louis is able to see and hear this conversation although the camera is only set up to look at the couch. *In the last scene where Louis is tied up and Beans comes in to tell his joke, Louis' hands are tied in front of him. Then immediately in the next shot, they're tied behind him. *Steve and Eileen Stevens say they are going to a chamber music concert (small musical group) but when they return it is referred to as a symphony concert (full orchestra). 205 205